1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of storing, in wound form, a tape-like article, such as a surface fastener, a slide fastener tape, a slide fastener chain, a garment belt and a decoration tape, in a container, and an apparatus for winding and storing such tape-like article in the container.